


Sam's Life

by MortofAsymptote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortofAsymptote/pseuds/MortofAsymptote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam has a normal family that he and Dean return to after every hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Life

Sam took a long deep breath as he climbed the stairs to the dusty blue house. As he went to go knock on the weather oak door he heard a sudden scream. Forgoing the ritual, he went sprinting into the house and down the familiar hallway. The sight that met his eyes was familiar, but not the individuals involved. His girlfriend of two months was fighting a rotting zombie into her hall closet as it was attempting to get a bite of her. Taking his eyes of off her, Sam burst into action, slamming the undead into the closet and blocking the door with his body, just catching an exhausted Molly. “Sam! Oh thank God! What the hell was that?!?!” she sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, attempting to calm her down; “Its okay, I’m here now. I’ll take care of it. Do you think you can keep the door blocked and closed for a few minutes? I need to go check something.” After seeing her nod and get into position Sam got to his feet and quickly searched the house. It didn’t take long to find the hex bag, dropped just behind the refrigerator. He disposed of it and retrieved the necessary tools from the trunk of his beat up car, returning to the house in under 5 minutes. Walking down the halls, Sam smiles as he hears his girlfriend, Molly Thorson, giving the zombie a verbal lashing, “You just sit tight in that damn closet you undead freak! Oh no, I don’t want to hear any ‘moaning’ from you mister, you decided to come attack me in my home, so you’re gonna like where I put you! Oh, you’re back and going by the items in your hands, I guess you know what you’re doing?” Molly’s sheepish smile turns into a look of confusion as she lifts her eyebrow at the contents of Sam’s hands. Sam kisses her lightly on the lips and says, “I’ll explain later, but it’d be best if you didn’t see this. Go wait upstairs, okay?” She was going to protest, but the look on Sam’s face silenced her, and with a quick nod, she raced to the second floor. Waiting until he heard her footsteps upstairs, Sam threw open the door to confront the zombie. He quickly sliced the head and bundled it up to get rid of, yelling to Molly that he would be back very soon.

When Sam returned a few hours later, he was greeted by the sight of Molly waiting in the doorway, having watched him approach from down the street while pacing in her living room. As he got out of the car, he steeled himself for an onslaught of questions. He was met by her throwing her arms around him and kissing him all over his face before she pulled him inside. Then, sitting on her oversized couch, Molly asked him, “Sam…was that an actual zombie? And if so, why were you not freaking out and knew exactly what to do?” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for her eventual request to get the hell out of her life, and began to explain what his life was; telling her about his father, his brother Dean and what being a Hunter meant. He even told her about the apocalypse, his role in it, and leaving Dean and the life he had known behind. They sat there quietly for a while before Molly shifted slightly and Sam stood and said, “I’ll show myself out, you don’t need to tell me to leave.” Molly’s head shot up and she said, “The hell you will! You sit right back down Sam Winchester and you better hold me, because I’m not letting you leave.” Shocked, he sat back down slowly, allowing Molly to pull him closer and lay her head on his shoulder. “Everyone has secrets Sam; just because yours was more extreme than most doesn’t mean that I’m seeing you as a monster or a plague. If anything, I feel closer to you. There are things about me that you don’t know either; like my last relationship before I moved here.” A quick shudder runs through the entirety of Molly’s body and Sam instinctively pulls her closer and holds onto her a bit tighter, “What is it?” he inquires, curious as to what could make the strong and brave woman he knows quake with fear. “I moved to this sleepy town for a reason. I told you when we met that I’d lived in a big city in Washington before moving out here on the east coast, but I didn’t tell you why. It wasn’t because of a job opportunity, though that certainly decided on the location, it was because of my abusive ex boyfriend, Evan. I had to change my number several times and move around because he kept finding me. Eventually I felt like the only course left open to me was to just run away. And so, I ended up here. I was scared, only going to work and home every day for weeks. Finally I felt safe enough to venture outside of that routine, and that was how I ended up in the Badger’s Burrows and met you.” Sam tightened his arms around Molly, trying to control his anger that she had had to endure all of that, and thought back to when they first met. 

It had been a normal Friday night shift at the Badger’s Burrows for Sam, working the bar, when he’d looked up and seen Molly sitting at the bar, twirling her blonde hair with her fingers and biting her lower lip, deep in thought. He’d walked over and smiled at her, asking her what’d she like, thinking that she’d saying something like wine or margarita or something sexually insinuating, something most of his female customers tended to lean towards when he was working. But not her; she hadn’t even looked up when she simply stated, “Adams, please.” He’d quickly obliged, and since his shift had just about finished, grabbed one himself and sat down next to her. Startled, she’d jumped and then smiled a cautious and sheepish smile. It’d taken him a few minutes to get her to open up and talk to him, and he knew that the drinking was helping lower her guard. He’d intended to only talk to her for a few minutes, to make her feel less awkward in the bar, and then leave, but a few hours had quickly passed without him noticing as he watched her and listened to her. As the bar closed down, he’d asked her on a date for the next week, and after a moment of hesitation, she’d smiled and agreed. They’d begun dating shortly afterwards.

Shifting his mind back to the present, Sam could hear Molly say, “…I don’t know where he is now, and I don’t want to, and I certainly don’t want you to try to track him down and deal with him, okay? I feel safe with you Sam, even with the demons, ghosts and generally creepy things that come with you.” Holding her tightly, Sam kissed the top of her head and said, “Okay” before carrying her upstairs to bed.

\------

Molly walked through the halls of their new house, smiling at the solid wood floors and big kitchen filled with teetering boxes, trailing her hand along the banister of the staircase before turning back to Sam and jumping into his arms squealing. Sam laughed and spun them around before putting her down and kissing her. “We have a house! Our very own house!” Molly chattered on, wandering around the rooms before returning to Sam. “Yes, all ours, particularly the master bedroom upstairs,” Sam growled into her hair after leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone and neck. He then swept her up into his arms, kissing away her protests and giggles, and carried her up and placed her on the bed. He continued kissing her collarbone and neck while his hands proceeded to slide down her body until they found what they were looking for. Sliding his hand under the edge of her worn black tank top, Sam slid it up and over her head. Molly began to undo the buttons of his pale blue plaid shirt, arching up off the bed to kiss his chest as she pulled it off with a hard tug on the sleeves. Both of them standing, Sam put his hands on her waist, kissing her as his hands undid the snaps of her bra and caressed her breasts, rubbing the rough pads of his thumbs over the nubs that protruded at the slightest of his touches. Moaning against his mouth, Molly ran her hands through his hair and along his back until they were both impatient enough to fully undress each other. Molly wiggled her way out of her jeans and underwear, kneeling down to take off Sam’s jeans and boxers, smiling as his member sprang forth, licking it lightly with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. Sam gasped in surprise as he ran his fingers through her hair, and then pulled her back up to kiss her hungrily and placed her on the bed. Quickly finding the condom, he slipped it on and leapt back onto the bed, kissing her smile as she pulled him closer and into her. She moaned as he filled the inside of her, and began rocking her hips into his thrusts. Eventually she was almost screaming his name, yelling “Sam!” as their tempo increased until they simultaneously reached climax and collapsed into each other. Rolling over, Molly’s head rested in the familiar spot on Sam’s chest as his arm went around her and they fell asleep. 

The next morning, Sam kissed Molly awake before he headed out to get breakfast and groceries for the week. Stirring, Molly stretched and went down the to kitchen to start putting away some of the boxes and find the coffee machine to have a cup ready for Sam when he got back. Wearing just a large white shirt of Sam’s and her short black sleep shorts, Molly leaned against the counter while waiting for the coffee. Suddenly, her nose picked up the smell of gas coming from the stove top across the room and turning it off, she saw the outlet being used by the coffee maker start to spark. Quickly unplugging the machine, Molly started sprinting out of the house, wanting to be clear incase the two resulted in a fire. Luckily so, because as soon as her bare feet left the steps leading up to the red house, the side of the building where the kitchen had been erupted into a ball of flame, throwing Molly onto the grass of the yard on her knees. Gasping, she turned around to look at the destruction, the heat of it reaching her face. Standing up, she takes a shaky breath, relieved that Sam had gone to get breakfast and wasn’t in danger. “Molly? Are you okay?” turning around, she sees Sam walking towards her with a look of shock on his face. Running towards him, she throws her arms around his waist and sobs into his shoulder, “Oh Sam! The gas from the oven ignited on a damaged outlet and I barely got outside in time and thank god you weren’t home!” Soothing her, she hears a light laugh, and Sam says, “Yes, thank God for that!” before erupting into a full laugh. Concerned, Molly lifts up her head and steps back to look at Sam, “Are you okay?” she asks. “Of course I’m alright, stupid girl! I’m practically wonderful!” Sam snaps back. Shocked, she tries to take a few steps back, but a hard grip on her arm prevents her. Continuing to laugh, Sam begins to change before her eyes, changing into a slightly shorter man with dirty blonde hair and a cruel smile on his face. “Lucifer.” Molly whispered in a shocked voice. “Ah, so you know who I am! I had wondered what Sam had told you; apparently I was important enough for you to have a description. So you must know that me finding him is a big deal.” Lucifer kept the devilish smile in place and cocked an eyebrow, “Running and fighting will do you no good Molly Thorson. You’re going on a little trip with me, whether you want to or not.” Within a moment they were both gone, vanished.

Sam had been walking down the street whistling and carrying a bag of groceries and another of breakfast foods when he’d heard the explosion. Direction told him it was on their street, so he’d broken into a dead run. Shocked, he’d stopped when he saw what had just an hour earlier been his new kitchen, as a gapping and burning hole in the side of the house. Snapping back to reality, he dropped the bags and started yelling for Molly, trying to keep the very visible worry for her safety out of his voice. Within moments he saw a figure stumbling out of the smoke towards him gasping his name. Racing forward, Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I don’t know what I would have done if you’d been gone. I was so worried about you. What happened?” His eyes clouded by the smoke that trailed around them and the tears that had threatened to form prevented him from seeing clearly as the figure straightened out in front of him and spoke in a laughing and mocking tone. “Well, first the gas was on and then it hit a malfunctioning outlet, and then running outside. Then she ran into my arms and long story short, Winchester, is that she’s gone!” Wiping his eyes, the figure changed from Molly into Lucifer as the smoke continued to clear. “Lucifer! What did you do to Molly! Where is she?!” Sam demanded. Lucifer laughed harshly, “She’s somewhere far away from here and before long, all you’ll be, Sam Winchester, is a faint and forgotten dream.” before vanishing.  
Sam collapsed on the lawn, punching the ground and letting all of his anguish pour out. That was how the firefighters and police found him a few minutes later. Pulled away and given smoke inhalation treatment, he was questioned by the police and cleared after giving them the receipt for the food that was lying in a pile by the open gate. A few hours later and the firefighters had eliminated the fire and cleared the rest of the house. Amazed, they told Sam that only the side of the house near the stove had been affected and that the rest of the house was structurally sound. He barely heard them; having known since seeing the Devil on his lawn that it had all been manipulated. As soon as the crowds went back to their homes, Sam pulled out his phone and called Bobby. Sam was barely able to get the words out before punching the wall and the sorrow of Molly’s lose prevented him from speaking. Bobby talked him through it, “Don’t you worry son, we’re gonna get her back. We’ll find her. You go try and sleep and Dean and I will be there in the morning.” Sam agreed and hung up, walking up the stairs in a daze, lying down on her side of the bed before drifting into a restless sleep.  
Sam had been up for a few hours, gone to get food at a local diner due to the lack of a kitchen, as well as because he just couldn’t stay there. He paced in the living room, switching up what chair he was sitting in, until he saw the Impala roll up. Jumping up and throwing open the door, he was greeted by a strong hug from Dean and Bobby. “It’ll be okay Sammy, we’ll find her,” Dean stated as he passed Sam a beer as they all sat down. “Tell us everything that happened and show us where.” Bobby stated. Sam proceeded to guide them through the day as it had progressed, including Lucifer disguising himself as Molly in order to trick and inflict pain on Sam, as well as telling them about Molly and her history. Finishing up his story back up in the master bedroom, Dean scoffed as he held up a picture of the two of them smiling, “She seems great Sammy, I’d have liked to have met her. And she knows everything about us?” Sam gave his brother a tired smile with a distant look in his eyes, “Yeah, it actually made us closer when she found out…” “Sounds special Sammy. We’ll find her. I promise. I’m gonna go call Cas and see if he can help.” Dean walked off to call Castiel. Moments later, the angel was walking through the door downstairs and an argument could be heard between him and Dean. Wondering what was going on, Sam and Bobby walked down the stairs. “…serious Dean! You can’t just call me to find some missing person that your brother is dating!” “That MAKES it serious Cas! She was taken by Lucifer! He must have had a pretty damn good reason for it.” “The fact that she was taken by Lucifer and he stuck around long enough to alert Sam to her kidnap, does not bode well for the likelihood of her still being alive!” “STOP!” Sam shouted. Dean and Cas turned towards him quickly. Sam walked over the Cas, “She is alive Cas, and dammit she is important! Just because she isn’t a Hunter or a mythical being doesn’t not make Molly Thorson any less important!” “Wait. What was the name you just said?” Castiel interrupted him with a look of anxiety upon his face. “Molly, her name is Molly Thorson.” “We have to leave right now.” Castiel promptly started to walk out the door. “Wait, what? Just a moment ago you were completely against the idea of Molly even being alive and now, just knowing her name, you decide that she’s important enough to rescue from the actual Devil?! What the hell is going on Cas??” Sam demanded to Castiel’s back. “Dammit Cas! Tell me! This is the woman I love, for god’s sake!” Castiel took a deep breath and spoke softly, “This woman has been spoken of for quite some time, she is the tipping point in the war. She was named long ago as the mother of the end, whether that was to be for the benefit of the angels or Lucifer was left in the balance. Over time it was realized that this was not a metaphor; Molly Thorson was going to give birth to a child who would ultimately be the resolution of the fighting. Lucifer will attempt to plant his seed inside her, and should he succeed, all hope is lost. That she would become involved with a Winchester was not anticipated. We must find her quickly. Do you have anything of deep personal value to her? It will help establish a contact.” Struggling to absorb all of this information, Sam nodded quietly, leading Cas up to the bedroom. Searching through several boxes, he finally pulled out a worn teddy bear. “She’s had this her entire life, ever since she was a child.” “It’ll work. I won’t be able to respond for a while, so don’t talk to me. Show me to a guest bedroom or somewhere I can be alone.” Sam led him into the bedroom down the hall before Cas shut the door in his face.

…..Meanwhile……

Upon their arrival, Molly had immediately noticed the huge stone structure in front of them. “Where are we?” she asked; a question that went unnoticed as Lucifer dragged her behind him into the building. She stared at the walls as they passed by quickly as she was led through winding hallways, eventually thrown into a dark almost windowless room. “Dinner will come soon, so get acquainted with your room.” Lucifer sneered at her. She simply turned her back on him and turned to what looked like a bed and sat down, waiting until she heard the door close for her shoulders to sag and her head to rest in her hands. Dinner came quickly, brought to her by Lucifer, once again disguised as Sam. “Hello my love, how are you? Ah yes, still a bit upset. Well, here is you dinner!” Molly simply glared at her captor as he placed a finger on the underside of her chin and angled her face towards him. “What, no love for me? If he truly has told you everything, then you know that he is my true vessel, and so eventually I will be inside his body, controlling it. So why not just give in and make love to me now?” Molly recoiled from his touch as his thumb moved to graze her lower lip, “I will never lie with you! You repulse me, and he will never let you take him over, no matter what happens to me.” His face curved into a cruel smile as the façade slipped away and he snarled, “Eventually it will get to the point that you will beg for me! Even just to save him, or because you think there is any of him left to save.” He then smashed his lips down onto hers as she struggled to shove him away from her, resulting in Lucifer’s nose bleeding. “Insolent bitch.” He snarled, backhanding her as he left the room. 

This dance continued onwards for weeks, with Lucifer changing up his approach each time as he approached her as Sam, her abusive ex Evan, and even sometimes giving her illusions of her life without having met Sam Winchester, with Sam, with Lucifer, and Sam moving on from her. Suddenly, one day, during a respite between Lucifer’s emotional and mental attacks, Molly heard an unfamiliar voice that first started out as barely a whisper but grew in volume as she paid more attention to it, “…Molly, Molly Thorson, can you hear me?” She quickly assessed that the voice was a mental one and quickly responded in kind. “Hello?” she ventured cautiously, “Who is there?” “My name is Castiel, I am a acquaintance of the Winchester brothers. Do you know where Lucifer has taken you? Can you describe the place?” “Sam told me about you. I don’t know where I am, but the building I am in is carved completely out of stone and appears to be on some sort of coast. There were tapestries covering the hallways and outside is almost always coated in a thick mist. That’s all I know. Is Sam alright?” “That should be enough for me to locate you. I do not know how Sam fares; I have been trying to reach you since the day following your kidnapping, about a month. I will alert him that you seem to be fairly all right. I must go now.” Just as suddenly as Molly had felt the connection, it was gone and she whispered, “Thank you” into the empty room.

Castiel whipped open the door, waking up Sam, who had taken to sleeping in front of the door at night. “She is alive and appears to be sound of mind,” Castiel stated, helping Sam up from the ground where he laid sprawled. “She gave me a general description of the area, enough of which should help me pinpoint where she is, and then we may depart to rescue her. She also inquired as to your wellbeing.” Stunned, Sam leaned against the doorframe. “She’s alive?” he whispered. “She’s ALIVE!” Finally sinking in, he began to shout to Dean and Bobby, both working on rebuilding the kitchen downstairs, who began running upstairs to see what had happened. Clutching his brother’s arm, Sam told Dean what Castiel had found out. Castiel simply waved them off, turning to Bobby, “I need to have access to a weather system and a coastal reference system.” “Sure, I’ll set you up with the internet and Google,” Bobby stated, leading Castiel down towards the living room. Dean wrapped an arm around his weary brother and said, “She’s alive Sam, and she was concerned about you. They’re working on finding her, and they’ll let you know right when they know where she is. The best thing you can do is finally get some rest so that you’re ready when we have to go charging into the Devil’s den to rescue her, okay?” as he walked Sam towards the master bedroom. His exhaustion finally taking its effect on him, Sam stumbled into his bed, nodding as his brother tucked him in, the last thing he heard being, “I’ll come get you when we know, Sammy.”

“…where she is Sammy! Come on, wake up sleepy head, we gotta go!” “This would not have happened if he’d gotten sleep while I was trying to reach her.” “Shut up Cas!” Sam woke up slowly and then quickly, realizing that Molly’s absence was not just a dream and that Dean and Cas being in his room, waking him up, could only mean one thing. “You’ve found her?!” He shot up, putting back on pants and a clean shirt, tugging on his shoes. “Yeah, we found her,” Dean said. “Fucker took her out of the country, that’s why reaching her took so long initially.” “Well, where is she? Lets go!” “Sammy, she’s not even on this continent. She’s in Ireland. We can’t take the Impala.” Dean grimaced. “Cas has got to ‘angel zap’ us there and back. Its not as fun as it sounds.” “I don’t care!” Sam practically shouted. “We know where she is, I want her back with me!” “Okay, okay. Just warning you. You ready? We’re not going to be coming back here, Bobby is taking all of your stuff to his place, seeing as how this place isn’t exactly ‘safe’ anymore. Good. Okay Cas, lets go.”

Moments later they were in Ireland in front of a large stone house. Castiel turned towards Sam, “Dean and I will engage anything that comes after us. We’re counting on you to find Molly and get her out of the house, meeting up here so we can make our escape.” Sam nodded quickly and the men advanced towards the house. Opening the door, they expected an immediate onslaught of demons to attack, but were met with no opposition. However, this was apparently to lull them into a false sense of security, as while moving down the halls first Dean split off to deal with demons and then farther down Castiel had to separate from Sam. “She described being led down a great and winding hallway filled with tapestries, and this is the hallway, so look towards the end!” Castiel yelled out. Sam acknowledged, and then began running down the hall. Near the end he was met with opposition in the form of a hulking black haired man with a sneer across his face. “So you’re the new man in my woman’s life, huh? You don’t look so tough little man; run while your legs still work!” The man laughed. “Evan,” Sam hissed. Lucifer had known exactly who to employ to keep Molly away from him. Evan stalked towards him in a manner clearly meant to terrify Sam into leaving, a look of surprise sprinting across his face when Sam stood his ground with a glare on his face. “Well then, I guess you aim to fight me, a fight you will lose, I must warn you. I will enjoy beating your face into the stone you stand on.” Evan laughed harshly before charging at Sam. Prepared for the motion, Sam sidestepped and engaged the man after he recovered. As much as Evan was bigger than Sam and more threatening, he had not lived a life where any fight could be the end of your life. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Dusting off his hands, Sam continued to the room at the end of the hall and threw open the heavy wooden door. Light streamed into the pitch-black room, illuminating a strip of the room, including the bed where Molly laid. Walking confidently into the room, Sam cried, “Molly!” and ran to her side, eager to hold her again, only to be met by a cold voice. “You’ve already played Sam to death Lucifer, do you really think that I would fall to that trick anymore? Leave me be.” Shocked, Sam dropped to his knees and ran his hand along her side, placing his hand along her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb before Molly shifted to move away from him. Overcome with the thought of having lost her, Sam grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, bristling at the stubble formed from not shaving during the month without her. Instantly, her eyes shot open and she turned towards him, gripping his face tightly. “It was always a smooth face, every time he came to mock me, it was a smooth face….Sam?” Her eyes were full of hope, and having been vindicated, Sam swept her up in his arms and spun her around in a circle before setting her down and burying his face in her neck. “I’m here, its me Molly, it’s really me. We need to go now, quickly; the others are keeping the cavalry at bay.” Seeing her nod, Sam began guiding her back out of the house, through the winding corridors, shouting to Dean and Cas that he had found her, finally walking out the doors into the courtyard. Moments later they were joined by the two others fighting off demons as they came. Stepping into the middle of the group, Cas shouted for them to hang on, and in a flash, they were gone.

Bobby shot out of his chair when the group suddenly appeared in his living room. “Hell, you people should come with bells!” he stated in surprise. Quickly assessing the situation, he walked around the table, picking up a blanket, and threw it around Molly’s shoulders. “These boys don’t seem to know their manners,” he laughed. “The name’s Bobby. Sam said that you knew everything, so I’m gonna assume he told you about me. Ah hell, you look pale as death. You want something to drink?” Laughing softly, Molly responded, “Yes, thank you Bobby.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ain’t no trouble darlin’. Now we got beer and…. Well, more beer.” “Beer’s fine after this month Bobby.” “I’ll bet its better than alright,” Bobby laughed, walking back into the room. “Now Sammy, you’re gonna have to let go of one of her hands so she can take her beer.” Sam sheepishly disengaged his arms from around her waist, still hovering close, as though he was afraid of losing her again. Molly smiled up at him and nestled back into his chest, causing him to visibly relax. Suddenly straightening, Molly covers her mouth and places the beer down on the table. Concerned, Sam stepped around in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Are you alright? You look like you’re going to be sick.” “I am. Where’s the bathroom?” She asked Bobby through her hand. He pointed down the hall with a worried look on his face. She raced down the hall and into the bathroom. 

The men were left to stand and shift around awkwardly, listening to the sounds of their rescue throwing up in the bathroom. Dean, of course, tried to steer the conversation anywhere else, ranging from the weather to attempting sports, and then back to his staple of beer. Sam and Bobby tried to join in, but kept getting distracted. Castiel just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Minutes later Molly reemerged from the bathroom looking a bit better. Bobby rushed a glass of water towards her, “Maybe plain old water would be best for now, settle your stomach.” Molly nodded gratefully, slowly sipping the water. “Are you okay?” Sam asked nervously. “Do you want me to go buy you something, like Tums or ginger ale? Do you want—“ Castiel interrupted, walking towards Molly, “How long have you been sick like this?” “Its probably just the whole ‘Angel zappy’ thingy getting her all out of whack,” Dean interjected. “No, Castiel’s right. This has been happening for about a week now. Doesn’t last very long though. I think it’s just a virus, from being in that dark room so long.” Molly answered. “Its not a virus. Did Lucifer lay with you?” “What?” She asked dazed. “Did Lucifer lay with you?!” Castiel practically shouted. “What! No! I mean, he’d tried to, but I always knew it was him and every time I shouted his name and told him to leave, he would.” Molly protested loudly. Sam stepped in between them defensively. “Hey! What’s this all about Cas? What’s with the third degree, you know what she’s been through.” “No, its alright Sam,” Molly calmed him down with her hand on his arm. “What do you think is wrong with me, Cas?” “There’s only really one answer, at least only one I can think of when you put everything together….” “What!” Sam demanded in a panicked voice. “What’s happening to her?!” “I think she’s starting to understand,” Castiel nods towards Molly. “Do you want to tell him?” Sam turns towards where Molly has collapsed into one of Bobby’s chairs and kneels in front of her, his hands on his knees and a worried look on his face. Molly looks down at him and smiles shakily, “I’m…I think I’m pregnant Sam.” She laughs. “Sam, I’m pregnant!” Sam stands up and looks to Castiel, who nods. “It can only be yours.” Overwhelmed, Sam lets out a laugh and pulls Molly close to him, kissing her fervently, yelling to Dean that he’s gonna be an uncle and to Bobby that he’s gonna be a grandfather-of sorts. 

That is, until Molly pushed him away with her hands on her hips. “What did Cas mean by, ‘it can only be yours’? What the hell Sam! What’s happening?” She demanded. “I...uh, well…um…” Sam stammered. “Let me explain,” Castiel stated. “Damn right you’re going to explain!” “You are the linchpin in a prophecy dating from the early days of the book of Winchester.” “The book of Winchester?” Molly asks, looking to Sam, who simply shrugs. “This prophecy,” Castiel continues. “Dictates that you, and only you, can change the fate of the angel-demon war that is being waged. Your first-born child is someone who will ultimately change the world. The only question that was left to be answered, however, was how the child would enter the world. If Lucifer had been able to lay with you, the child would have been destined for evil and would have been used as a weapon against the angels. However, it appears that, somehow, you two crossed paths and it has resulted in the child.” “Wait, so….my entire life has existed in order to fulfill prophecy of having a child?” “Yes.” Molly looks at Sam, “What?!” He can only shrug wordlessly. She goes and sits next to him, his arms winding around her waist, instinctively resting on her stomach. Slowly Molly relaxes back into his embrace, her momentary outrage replaced by a dazed look on her face, “Pregnant, Sam. I’m…I’m pregnant!” She turns to face him with a smile starting to creep across her features. Grinning ear to ear, Sam laughs and picks her up, spinning her around the room, before quickly putting her down and placing his hands protectively on her sides and belly. “Are you okay? Should I not do that?” She laughs, “I don’t think spinning me around is going to do him any harm Sam, at least not now.” “Him? You think its going to be a boy?” Sam smiled at her. She cocked her head with a look of confusion on her face, “Yeah… I don’t know why, but I just know that it’s a boy…” She laughs. Castiel turns towards Molly, “Actually yes, because of your importance, it is easier for you to sense your babe…it is a boy.” Grinning, the happy couple embraces before Sam quickly lets go. Molly looks at him with a puzzled look on her face, “What? Is something wrong?” before noticing him getting down on one knee and covering her smile with her hands. “Molly, will you—“ “I’m going to be an uncle, I’m going to be an uncle, I’m going to be—am I interrupting something?” Dean comes dancing into the living room with a half empty beer in his hand, stopping short at the sight of his brother kneeling in front of his girlfriend. “Whoops…” he says with a sheepish grin. “Continue.” And he leans against the doorframe smiling. “As I was saying,” Sam laughed, looking back up at Molly. “Molly Thorson, will you marry me?” Caught half way through a sob and a laugh, all Molly can do is smile and nod her head emphatically, leaping into his arms.

…..Two weeks later…..

“Sam!” She laughed loudly. “Put me down! You don’t need to carry me over the threshold!” Smiling broadly, Sam shook his head, his long brown hair falling forward and settling over his eyes, saying with a brightness reflecting in them, “I want to, Mrs. Winchester. Besides, it’s the fastest way to get to the bedroom upstairs!” Molly smiled back up at him and kissed him after pushing back his hair, her hand resting on his cheek, grinning mischievously at his excuse. Taking his cue from her hands twisting up into his hair, pulling him down for more kisses, Sam began to hurriedly carry his pregnant wife up the stairs of their new house they had bought the week before. Bobby lived relatively close, so Sam knew that even if, and when, he and Dean were off working, Molly would be safe from harm. It was a simple two story, three-bedroom house with a front and back yard and ample room for a garden. The house had been ready for them to move in almost right away, but Sam had been worried, so he and Dean, along with a little help from Cas, had spent about three days making sure that the house was protected so tightly that nothing could ever happen to its occupants, but sneaky enough that it didn’t alert any demons or others to its presence. Tonight, the night of their wedding, was their first night in the house, and neither of them expected to get much sleep.  
Reaching the top of the old wood stairs after what seemed like an eternity to him, Sam walked over and gently kicked open the door to their bedroom. Placing Molly on her feet in front of him, Sam began to growl as he kissed her and his kisses began to trail down her neck and chest, eliciting a combination of sighs and moans from his beautiful bride, before her wedding dress obstructed both his lips and the hands that were running up and down her sides. Breaking contact for just a moment, they both rushed to be undressed so as to be finally skin to skin; however, Molly immediately slowed down and walked over to her confused husband who then looked worriedly down at his wife’s ever growing belly. Smiling at his concern, she slid her hands under the opening of his jacket, slowing pulling it off, before dropping it on the ground. Her hands then began unbuttoning the front of his white dress shirt, sliding her fingers across his bare chest and then, stepping even closer, she began to kiss his chest as her nimble fingers slowly undid and slid his belt out and onto the growing pile of clothing. Sam’s trembling fingers gained new purpose as he found himself doing the same for his wife, slowing undoing the back of her dress and draping the dress around her shoulders before letting it pool on the ground with a soft tug. His eyes filled with gratification, as they always did, roaming over the ample and willing body of his love. Finally, with nothing but their underwear separating them, Molly and Sam advanced on each other with the knowing look of lovers and grabbed onto each other as though they had been starved and survived a famine. Hungrily, Sam’s lips explored wherever he could reach while his hands stroked the rest; standing chest to chest in a mad entwining of limbs, Molly’s lips and hands searched and loved with the same fervor. Quickly their attempt at foreplay was lost as they swiftly tore off their few remaining garments and climbed into the large bed that awaited them. The chill of the sheets reminded Sam of his want to pleasure his wanton wife and he retreated from kissing her lips raw, sitting above her. He let lose a hearty laugh at the whimpered complaint that escaped her swollen lips and dusty blue eyes. With her blonde hair strewn about her head on the pillows, panting with passion, Molly painted quite a picture, one that set Sam into motion. Grinning, he lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue over the hardened peaks of her breasts, grinning wickedly as she arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Quickly, he suckled at the peak while his fingers entered her lower lips. Gasping his name, Molly quickly began to move her hips along with the motions of his fingers as he guided her closer and closer to climax before she released. As she lay panting, he quickly began to guide his mouth down the valley between her breasts and over her stomach before kissing her between the thighs. Sam sucked at her and ran his tongue over her tight nub before helping her find release again. By this time he kissed his way back up his wife’s body before finding her mouth just as his member entered her body, kissing and swallowing her cries of passion until they had both had their fill and lay sated and sweaty on their bed, surrounded by sheets. They eventually fell asleep with Molly’s head resting on Sam’s chest and their hands entwined over his stomach.  
The next few weeks were filled with finishing the move into the house, Molly finding a new job in her field and an awful lot of lovemaking. However, they were well aware that the honeymoon phase would too soon be over, as Sam would have to return to working with his brother, traveling across the country, and he was worried about his last name causing her trouble and making him a target. To appease him, Molly agreed to go by her middle name, Suzanne, and a false last name of O’Connell. The happy couple had only been married for two months before Sam had had to leave the first time; he had ended up needing to be gone for about a month. Molly filled her days learning about motherhood, working and daily meals with Bobby. Even with a house as protected as theirs and with Molly wearing at least three different versions of charms against possession at all times, Sam had still been nervous about leaving her alone, so Bobby and her and decided to ease his mind with them eating together at every meal. Every time Sam came home, he found a larger wife, as well as a horny one. They’d often stay in bed for a couple of days if they thought they could get away with it, or if it seemed like Sam would be around for longer. She and Bobby would quickly catch him and Dean up on how their respective son and nephew was coming along. About a week and a half before their son was due to arrive, Dean ended up calling his brother with an apologetic voice telling him that they needed him out on the field immediately. Sam wasn’t happy about it, but begrudgingly left his very pregnant wife waving at him from the porch after she firmly told him that their son better have Uncle Dean in his life and almost shooed him out of the house. He’d whispered, “I’m sorry I have to go.” To her before leaving, and she’d replied with a soft smile, “Just make sure you make it back.” And kissed him before watching him walk away and get into the old Impala with his brother, waving back at Dean. She’d woken up two mornings later with her water breaking. Frantic, Molly had tried to calm her breathing and then practically ran to the phone in the kitchen, calling Bobby and shouting for him to get her to the hospital as the first contraction hit. When Bobby arrived he skipped being polite and burst into the room, finding Molly curled up on her side in a big chair in the living room, trying to cope with the contractions. Hefting her up into his arms, Bobby quickly got her into his old truck and made haste for the hospital. After checking her in, they’d waited for a few minutes before one of the contractions hit harder than before, the pain stopping just short of a scream. The result was a mob of nurses, a wheelchair and a room while staff called in her doctor. The hospital staff had almost stopped Bobby from following with Molly, stating that only family was allowed in the rooms, but their protests were quickly silenced when Molly grabbed the shirt of one of the orderlies and growled through clenched teeth, “He is the closest thing to a Grandpa this child is going to have and he’s the only one here, SO YOU’RE GOING TO LET HIM IN!” before collapsing back into the chair. From then on no one even thought to mention that he shouldn’t be there. Bobby looked around the room nervously, never having been comfortable with hospitals, and rubbed Molly’s hands while telling her that he had called Sam right before picking her up and that he knew that the child was coming and that he was trying to get here as fast as he could. Molly could only nod tightly as another contraction ripped a groan from her lips. In all, the birth had lasted about 6 hours before the nurses were taking her newborn son to clean him and allow Molly to rest. Finally, she was lying back in bed alternating between holding him and letting Bobby hold him. He’d only been in her arms for a few minutes before she and Bobby could hear a commotion from out in the hallway; “Sir! I’m sorry, but I can’t let you back there! Sir!” “The hell you will!” A familiar voice ground out. “Dean, please take care of this so I can go see my wife and meet my newborn son.” Molly and Bobby looked at each other and laughed as they heard Sam trying to find her room. Bobby quickly took pity on the crazed man and pulled him into the room before going to join Dean in the lobby. His hair in a mess, scratches on his arms and a trickle of blood running down his face from whatever work he’d been doing, were over shadowed by the look of joy on Sam’s face as he leaned down and held and kissed his wife. Standing up, his attention finally turned to the bundle of flesh and blankets that Molly held securely in her arms. “Is this…?” He questioned as his hands hesitantly moved towards the boy. Molly’s smile grew and placing their son in his father’s arms said, “This is your son, Johnny Duke Winchester, named after your father.” Tears gathered in Sam’s eyes as he lay down on the hospital bed next to his wife and held tightly to his newborn son, who’s eyes were a dusty blue like his mother’s and watched him with interest. “It’s a good and fitting name,” Sam finally choked out. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here for you, I should have been here…” Molly quickly shushed him, leaning into his chest half asleep, and soon the small family had fallen asleep all nestled together.  
Suddenly feeling the load in his sleeping arms lessen, Sam reacted by reaching out, grabbing onto a strong pair of wrists that were currently holding his son. Hearing laughter, Sam’s groggy eyes adapted to the harsh hospital lights to see Dean holding Johnny. “Its alright Sam, its just his Uncle Dean coming to meet him.” Feeling sheepish, Sam let go of his brother and stretched slightly, taking care not the wake the sleeping mother of his child. Watching his brother like a hawk, Sam visibly relaxed when Dean chose to sit down instead of wandering all around the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his brother to make sure nothing happened to his son, he just didn’t trust anyone else. Shifting his arm a little, he felt Molly stirring next to him. She looked up at him and smiled before yawning out a hello. Unlike Sam, she was fine with Dean holding their son in his arms. With Johnny safely held by his uncle, Molly turned her attention to Sam, “What happened to you? You look like you got beat up and you have blood coming down the side of your face!” Her eyes looked up at him in concern as he involuntarily winced when he reached up to touch the head wound. He kissed her forehead, “Its nothing, I promise. I’m going to go clean it up real quick.” before getting up and going into the bathroom. He reemerged a few minutes later with a clean face and very little sign of having been injured. He smiled at Molly and walked over to where she lay quietly. “Is it always like that?” she inquired. “Do you always get so badly hurt?” “No, most times its worse. I just always have time to clean up before coming home.” Sam laughed. Looking over at his wife, he instantly regretted his words. “I very rarely get hurt, Dean and I are always careful.” He rushed to reassure her, “We were just in a hurry because Bobby called and told us that Johnny was on the way, and I had wanted to be here.” Molly visibly relaxed at his reassurances. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you…” she whispered. He reassured her with his kisses and climbed back up onto the cot with her, taking Johnny from Dean, saying, “I will always come home, I promise.”

…..Ten years later…..

Sam was off working again, so Molly busied herself around the house, trying to get ready for the summer. She decided to work on getting the garden in the front yard fixed up, so she’d told Johnny to go play in the backyard and could hear him kicking the soccer ball around and trying to keep it out of the grasp of his dog Bandit that they had got him for his birthday last year. Molly smiled at the memory; they’d hidden Bandit in the garage and had planned on sending Johnny to go get a tool as a ruse, but he had ended up going in there to find an extra tennis ball when a ball of golden retriever had burst forth and jumped all over him with kisses. Sam had rushed to protect Johnny from Bandit’s puppy claws, but had stopped at the sound of his son’s laughter. The boy and dog had been inseparable ever since. Turning her mind back to the task of planting all of the flowers she’d purchased, she became so engrossed in her work that she almost didn’t notice the man at the front gate. He was a tall, thin man in a business suit with a hat that fell just short of covering his eyes. His mouth was drawn in a smirk over gaunt features. Molly pretended to busy herself with the plants while perusing him out of the corner of her eye, “Howdy! Anything I can help you with?” Finally his eyes came into view, a green that, at her speech, turned into an all encompassing black. Demon, Molly thought. With her mind on Johnny in the back yard, she put all of her concentration into giving the illusion of normalcy and being comfortable. The man turned towards her with a menacing smile, “Maybe you can. I’m looking for an old friend, Sam Winchester?” It took all of Molly’s effort to keep her back relaxed; the demon would have seen it and taken it as a sign of encouragement and tried to hurt her and her son. Trying to inflect her voice with confusion and disinterest, “I don’t think I know any Sam Winchester….oh wait!” The demon’s face turned harsh with concentration and interest. “The Winchesters are the couple that owned this house before I bought it; nice people but a little odd if you ask me. Awfully skittish. Unfortunately, they didn’t leave a forwarding address, so I’m afraid I can’t help you.” The demon’s face contorted into a look of disappointment, but he stayed watching her as she continued to place plants into the soft ground. “And who are you?” He finally asked, with a trickster’s triumph look on his face. “Oh, my name is Suzanne O’Connell.” She flashed him a bright smile before returning to her work. Bitterness inflecting his harsh words, “Well thank you for your assistance Ms. O’Connell, I guess I’ll just have to continue to look for him.” Molly then tried to offer him some tea, but he quickly declined and rushed off. As soon as she was sure that he was out of sight, Molly finally let loose the breath that she’d been holding in. She rushed inside and called Bobby to tell him, all while looking out the back window and watching her son to make sure that the stranger didn’t try to get to him. Bobby reassured her that she had done well and promised to be over there within the hour just to make sure. Relaxing against the counter, she waited until Bobby had come over and settled in before returning to her garden.

……Some months later……  
Molly was folding laundry after putting Johnny to bed when she saw a familiar pair of headlights pull up into the driveway. Finishing quickly, she hurried outside with a big smile on her face. “Samuel Winchester! About time you got home!” She laughed out. Exiting outside, she looked around for her husband, only to be met by a stricken looking Dean. “Where’s Sam?” Molly asked, looking around the yard. “Is he hiding out here somewhere to surprise me?” She finally stopped looking and turned back to Dean, beginning to absorb the pained look on his face. “Dean, where’s Sam?!” She started to yell in a panic. “Molly, I—“ “Where is he! What happened!” Tears began to stream down her face. “I’m so sorry Molly.” Dean reached forward and pulled her into his arms. “He’s…he’s gone Molly. He was killed and dragged down to hell by a demon last night.” His own tears began to spill as Molly wailed out her grief and slumped in his arms before falling to the ground. Lights turned on in the house as Johnny came sprinting out of the house, Bandit close on his heels. “Mom! What’s wrong?!” he cried out as his mother pulled him tightly into her arms and sobbed against his back. Looking up at his crying Uncle, Johnny looked around before looking back up at Dean with his own tears forming. “Dad?” he simply asked, and at Dean’s shaking head, he clung to his mother and began to cry as Dean lowered himself and held onto them.  
The next morning, Molly walked around as a ghost, her eyes not really seeing anything. Dean prepared Johnny’s lunch and managed to prepare him for school and guided Molly over to her son, murmuring, “Johnny has to go to school now, go kiss and hug him before he has to go.” In a daze, Molly clutched Johnny close to her and kissed the top of his head before whispering for him to be a good boy today at school. The bus came by shortly and picked him up for the day. Returning to the kitchen, Dean cooked up some eggs and toast and sat at the table to make sure that Molly ate. After breakfast, Molly seemed more alert of her surroundings and turning to Dean, demanded to know what had happened. Breathing deeply, Dean proceeded to tell her how they had been ambushed by a squad of demons while doing a routine burning, and that they had fought hard and bravely until only a couple of demons had remained and that while fighting his demon, Dean had turned to see Sam getting stabbed and dying. Flying into a rage, Dean had quickly dispatched his demon as well as the one Sam had been fighting. Tears in his eyes, Dean had held Sam in his arms and watched him quickly fade away, telling Molly that her husband’s last words had been that he loved her and for Dean to take care of her and their son. Walking over to where Molly sat, Dean weathered the tear stained punches that she threw at his chest before holding the sobbing woman in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. When she quieted down, Dean carried her up into her room and laid her down on the bed before tucking her in to sleep. She stayed like that all day while Dean busied himself with fixing anything he could find; eventually he just sat down in the living room and watched tv. Bobby brought Johnny home from school that day and he and Dean made dinner and helped him with his homework before putting him to bed that night. Molly never came out of her room, still sleeping off her grief. In her absence it was quickly decided that Dean would remain at the house in the spare bedroom and that Bobby would be the one to bring Johnny home everyday. Molly didn’t leave the room for a week; each meal time Dean would bring her some food and stay with her to make sure that she was eating before going and continuing with his chores or taking care of Johnny. Finally one morning, Dean was in the process of waking up Johnny when they both heard a commotion in the kitchen and a familiar voice cursing as the smell of French toast wafted up the stairs. Looking at each other in alarm, Dean helped Johnny get ready quickly before they descended the stairway. The sight that greeted them was a surprising one; Molly was dressed and making breakfast while whistling. At the sight of her son and brother-in-law’s confused looks, a weary smile crept across her face. “Good morning boys” she greeted them. “I decided that it would be better for me to get out of bed today, and I made up my mind to make Johnny’s favorite breakfast as an apology. I’m so sorry that I haven’t been here for you this past week honey.” Her voice cracked as her son burst forward to hold his mother around her waist. “Its okay Mom, I miss him too.” She smiled down at her son and pushed his dark brown hair back from his eyes, looking into a face so much like his father’s. She kissed him on top of his head before telling him to go get ready for breakfast. Dean watched her cautiously throughout the meal, wanting to make sure that she was okay. Finally, with Johnny headed off for school, Molly turned towards Dean and with a determined tone said, “Dean, can you get me Castiel?” A confused look on his face, Dean nodded before calling Cas on his cell. Walking back into the room, Dean looked at Molly with concern in his eyes, “Why do you need to see Cas? Molly, what are—“ “Its okay Dean, I know what I’m doing. If Cas can’t help, then I’ll start beginning to accept that Sam is gone, okay?” He nodded slowly before going to clean up the kitchen. Molly walked outside and sat on a bench and waited.   
She didn’t have to wait long. Not five minutes had passed before she turned to the man sitting next to her on the bench. “Hello Cas.” She feigned a disinterested tone and tried to keep the sliver of hope and desperation out of her eyes. Cas nodded in acknowledgement, “Molly. What do you require of me?” Not wasting a moment more on pleasantries, Molly jumped right into it, “Get my husband Cas. Bring him home to me. Please.” The last word was strained as Molly fought to keep from sobbing. “He is out of my reach, I am sorry.” The tears flowed freely down her face as she raged at him, “Out of your ‘reach’?! Cas, you’ve done this before! You saved Dean, why can’t you do the same for Sam?” Shaking hands pummeled the angel’s immaculate apparel. “Dammit Cas! Help me please!!! He can’t leave, he just can’t be gone, he promised…” The rest of her argument dissolved into sobs as Cas extended his arms awkwardly and wrapped Molly in a hug. After letting her calm down and her breathing regulate, he spoke into her windblown blonde hair, “I cannot promise that I can save him, Molly, but I will swear to you that I will do everything that I can to bring Sam back to you.” Moments later he was gone, leaving Molly to stare at the horizon with the tracks of tears beginning to dry.  
The days became easier over time; Molly stopped sleeping all day and often dropped Johnny off at school. Dean and Bobby kept working on the house, making it their official residence for the time being. The men would get Johnny up and ready for school with enough time for whatever breakfast Molly had prepared for that morning. The three adults would alternate between them on who would go drop off or pick up Johnny from school depending on when he needed it. More often than not, Johnny simply took the bus. While he missed his dad, Johnny was glad for his uncle and grandpa, and especially glad for those rare moments when his mom would laugh or crack a smile. One night, a few weeks after Molly’s talk with Cas, Johnny came down around midnight to get a glass of water when he saw his mom sitting on the living room floor surrounded by pictures of her and his dad, pictures of all the adults together and then some pictures of the three of them all together a varying points as Johnny was growing up. He came closer and wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders as he heard her say, “Oh Sam, I miss you so much…Johnny’s so much like you, and now its possible that he won’t ever know you…” She jumped at his touch and then smiled warmly at him, “Oh hey honey, I didn’t notice you. I’m sorry if I woke you, we should get you back up to bed, you’ve got school tomorrow.” They walked up the stairs together and into Johnny’s bedroom. He waited until she tucked him before asking, “Mom, could you tell me stories about Dad?” She smiled softly, “Sure honey.” She told him stories until he fell asleep. It quickly became a tradition for one of the adults to tell Johnny stories about Sam right before falling asleep. 

……A year and a half later……

“Mom! I’m going to the park with Uncle Dean and Bandit to practice some soccer moves! We’ll be home later!” Molly looked up from the sink full of dirty dishes she was working on and waved back at her son with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later she walked into the living room to watch a bit of the news and gasped at the sight before her. Bobby came into the room, smeared with blood, supporting someone that Molly could only assume was the source of the blood. His face was badly burned and bled from what seemed to be hundreds of wounds, his arms hung loosely at his sides and his trench—trench coat?! She looked at Bobby with a pointedly shocked look on her face, “Cas??” At his struggled nod of assentation, she jumped into action, clearing a space on the floor and her First Aid training snapping into place. She ordered a compliant Bobby to go into the kitchen and fill up as many pots and bowls as he could with mildly soapy hot water and to bring them into the living room with whatever rags he could find. She knelt by Cas, cradling his head in her hands and doing everything she could to make the wounded angel comfortable. As Bobby brought in the pots of hot water, Molly began to gently clean the blood off of Cas’s face, soothing his pain and shock by murmuring to him and softly running her free hand over the top of his head. Eventually he passed out from the shock and Molly and Bobby were able to assess the extent of his injuries after Molly finished cleaning the wounds on his face. “Where did you find him, Bobby? What happened?” Molly said as she wiped blood off of her hands on one of the very few dry towels. “I’ve got no idea what the hell happened to him, I was just pulling the truck up when he stumbled out of nowhere. Idiot, I almost hit him and added to his injuries!” Bobby ran a nervous hand through his salt and pepper hair before slamming his hat back down on top of his head. His eyes growing wider, he asked, “Hey, where’s the kid? He can’t see this, what with all the blood.” Nodding in agreement, Molly started to pick up the wash cloths and drop them into the kitchen sink, “He went to the park with Dean and the dog right before you came home with Cas. They said they’d be out pretty late, so I think Cas will be ready to be moved by then… we can put him up in one of the guest rooms, or maybe my bed would be more comfortable…” Walking over to Cas, she knelt and brushed a lock of hair out of his face and whispered to the sleeping man, “Oh Cas, what happened to you?”

………

It was hot. Granted, he thought, its supposed to be that way; hot enough to hurt and hot enough to break a man, both physically and emotionally. And broken he was; his mission was folly, blood that was not his coated his hands, and the woman he loved was gone—having moved on in his absence. His only consolation was a small sliver of hope—the devil lies. “Slacker! Keep moving along!” The voice grated on the ears, a personal note of pride for the slave driver. Sam slowly lifted his head and gazed through the blood soaked strands of his hair that blocked his dried eyes from view, hatred coursing through his veins. His voice rasped from lack of liquid as he spoke, “If I had any left, Ganistell, I would spit in your face.” A sinister grin split the ugly demon’s face and he howled with laughter, “I’m sure you would Winchester, but remember this, you gave up everything that could hurt you during interrogation—and I got a buddy searching for her right now…granted, he’ll probably get a taste of her before killing her. You might know him; tall, skinny, yellow eyes.” The laughter only increased as shock and rage passed over Sam’s face and the man strained against the ropes and chains tying him to the heavy stone behind him. “There you go Sammy! Just needed some motivation!” The man cackled and walked off, assuming correctly that Sam would follow. Sam shook his head in desperation. Suddenly there was a faint light in the corner of his eye and he turned to look to see what it was. As soon as his head was turned, Ganistell was back and forcing his face away while yelling out to other demons that had suddenly and quickly gathered, “Get ‘im boys and girls! Don’t let him enter, attack constantly until he has to leave to survive!” Ganistell ushered him out of vision of the commotion before tossing him back up into his cell without a single sound in response to the waterfall of questions, taunts and threats pouring out of Sam, locking him up and turning back to the action. Returning, Ganistell watched as his troops relentlessly attacked the angel attempting to enter hell. A grim look on his face, Ganistell took his group up for their turn to fight. Returning to the calm of the wait, Ganistell turned towards another commander, “He’s getting better at it…Sam was not more than 10 feet away and this is the closest he’s ever coming to breaking through the barriers that we erected the last time he broke a Winchester out of here.” His companion silently nodded as he walked into the fray for a few moments before returning, licking the blood off of his jagged and claw like fingers with a serpentine tongue. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” he purred. “But its much more fun this way.” The last bit thrown over his shoulder, Kannis walked up to the crouched being of light, arcing down his arm, slicing through the shroud and forcing it to vanish.  
Gasping, Cas stumbled around, finding himself in the Winchester’s drive way, passing out to the words, “Goddamn it Cas! What the—CAS!”

…………….

He woke up much later, feeling the gentle warmth of a cloth on his face and soft hands holding his head in place. Keeping his body relaxed, he reveled in the sensation of a warm cloth slowly sliding over his face, taking care of his closed eyes. As he adjusted, he could hear a woman’s voice softly humming before she whispered, “Oh Castiel, what have you done?” A warm sensation carried through his body as Cas recognized Molly’s voice and he immediately felt content. However, at the feel of a salty tear dripping on to his face, he regretfully opened his eyes to look into her deep blue eyes full of shock. “Molly…” he rasped out before she rushed to bring a glass of water to his parched mouth. Soon after gulping down the liquid, Cas felt his eyes close again as Molly smiled and smoothed back his hair, murmuring to him, “Hush now Cas, its alright.”  
When he again opened his eyes it was night time. Letting his eyes roam the room, they rested on a small figure curled up on a loveseat by the wall. She appeared to be asleep, but as Cas began to shift, Molly’s eyes burst open and she rushed to his side. Her hand pressed to his forehead, she asked, “Are you alright? How are you feeling?” Smiling, he answered, “I am fine. I am feeling much better, thank you. How long have I been here?” Satisfied with his answers, Molly sat in a folding chair near his head, “Bobby brought you in about a week ago, I was very afraid that you wouldn’t make it through. There was so much blood, so much bleeding.” As if remembering the sight, Molly closed her eyes as a pained expression crossed her soft features. Cas reached up with his hand and gently covered hers in an attempt to reassure her that all was well. “I’m alright now, thanks to you and Bobby. You should go get some sleep; I won’t pass tonight or anytime soon. We can talk tomorrow.” Nodding her head silently in agreement, Molly stood up, covering him with a blanket, and exited out into the hallway.  
Greeting Bobby and Dean, she smiled, “He woke up again and ordered me to get some rest and that he’ll talk about what happened tomorrow.” Both men smiled back to her while Dean spoke, “Castiel told you to get some rest? Haha! Sounds like him, guess he’ll make it. But he’s going to actually tell us what’s going on this time? Sounds too good to be true, maybe he’s got a crush on you Molls!” Blushing slightly, Molly shot her brother-in-law a harsh look, “He does not. He is simply grateful for the care we’ve given him and seeks to return the favor. Now if you two gawkers are going to excuse me, I’m going to go say goodnight to my son and go to bed. I’d advise you both to do the same.” She then proceeded to calmly walk past them towards Johnny’s room. Smiling as she entered the room, she walked over to her son’s bed where he laid deep in the throws of sleep and kissed him on his forehead before entering her own bedroom and promptly falling asleep.  
The next few weeks passed by quickly, and then it was time to celebrate Johnny’s 13th birthday. The adults all came to together to make it a special birthday, even Castiel, who was looking around confused half the time, but willing to help with preparations. While Dean and Bobby were busy setting up the barbeque in the back yard, Molly had Castiel working on decorations while she was baking the cake. A few minutes later, hearing several confused expressions peppered with swear words, Molly popped her head around the kitchen door in time to see Castiel struggling with the streamers that were wrapped around him and shouting that the ‘paper snakes’ needed to cease and desist or else he would be forced to destroy them. At the sound of Molly’s unrestrained laughter, Castiel paused in his frustrations to turn a reddened face towards the kitchen. He slowly smiled awkwardly as Molly continued to laugh at the ridiculous sight of an angel struggling with streamers. Finally, she took pity on him and moved to help him out of his mess. Smiling together, they finished hanging up the decorations just in time for the cake to finish baking. Molly sat Castiel down at the counter while she mixed up the frosting as the cake cooled.   
They heard what sounded like an argument out back by the grill, so Castiel went to go take a look and report back on what was happening. He came back with a slight smile saying, “They’re arguing over who the better ‘grill master’ is.” Molly chuckled quietly before bringing the cake over and beginning the frosting. “What kind is it?” Castiel asked, nodding towards the bowl of frosting. “Cream cheese,” Molly grinned. “It was always my favorite, and I guess Johnny acquired my good taste.” She winked at Castiel and gestured with the spatula. “What’s your favorite kind?” “I don’t know,” Castiel answered. “I’ve never had frosting before.” Molly’s eyes widened and her jaw opened. “Oh good lord, that’s terrible! Here, try some!” She jerked the frosting laden spatula in Castiel’s direction and watched mildly horrified as most of the frosting flew off the stick onto Castiel’s face. They sat facing each other a few moments in shocked silence before Molly raced over with the kitchen towel and, giggling, tried to clean most of it off his face. Castiel stopped her with one raised hand and, extending one finger, slid his index finger across his face through the frosting and into his mouth. He smiled, saying, “It tastes very good!” Molly could not hold back any more and burst out laughing as Castiel continued to savor the topping that decorated his face. Finally she reached out and stopped him and demanded, “Lets clean your face first, and then I’ll get you a little bowl, yeah?” She walked the tall angel over to the kitchen sink and made him crouch while she wiped his face with the damp towel. Cas stared down at her and watched her careful movements as she concentrated on her task. Her tongue slipping between her tight lips, Molly slowly brushed the cloth along the angel’s facial features until he was clear of frosting. Smiling, she wiped an arm across her face, leaving a small amount of cream cheese frosting on her nose. Castiel, looking deeply into her eyes, slowly reached out and delicately wiped the offending pastry topping off her nose with his finger, finally sticking the frosting into his mouth and smiling down at the woman in front of him. Molly’s eyes had followed his finger and now they stared back into his. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes as Castiel began to slowly lean towards her until cheering from the backyard distracted them. Molly quickly backed away, “I should probably frost the cake now…” and Castiel nodded back and stated, “I’ll go see what those two are up to.”  
The rest of the night passes quickly after Johnny and his friends arrive home from the movie on their bikes. Dinner, presents, cake and another movie fill the night until all the boys fall asleep. A tired Molly smiles as she walks through on her way to the kitchen, covering up her son with a blanket and stifling a laugh at the sight of Dean and Bobby sprawled across the two recliner chairs. She leans against the kitchen doorframe, watching Cas clean the dishes before moving forward to help. “You didn’t have to clean all these dishes Cas, you should be upstairs resting. You came here wounded and bleeding, remember?” Cas pauses and leans back against the sink, watching Molly put away the dishes he already cleaned. “I wanted to help…you seemed so busy today and I wanted to help make it a little easier.” Leaning up onto her tip toes to place a bowl in one of the higher cabinets, Molly glances back over her shoulder and smiles, “Thank you Cas…” Her smile falters as Cas walks up behind her to help her reach the shelf. He stays there for a moment as Molly lowers back down onto her feet and turns in the small space between them to stare up at him. “Cas?” she whispers. “Mmhmm?” “You never did tell me how you were wounded….Who hurt you so badly?” She raises her hand up to cup his cheek. Castiel leans into it for a moment before walking away. “It was a demon,” he started. “Quite a few actually.” Molly tilts her head in confusion. “A demons? Why did they attack you?” He sits down at the kitchen table and looks up into her eyes with a hint of sadness. “Because I was trying to get to Sam.”  
Molly gasps and falls down against the refrigerator. “Sam?” She asks, tears springing to her eyes. Her heart constricts with hope, “You found him?” “Yes,” Castiel replies. “He’s hidden deep within hell…” “Is it still possible to bring him home? Would he still be…. Sam? My Sam?” “I will never stop trying to bring your husband back to you, I promise.” At that last statement Castiel moved forward to lift Molly up and carried her back to her bedroom. “Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be busy with 8 hungry boys and two grown men sleeping in your living room.”   
The next morning Molly woke up early, having not been able to truly sleep the night before. She busied herself by cooking mountains of pancakes, waking up the teenage boys and men with the smells of breakfast. Half way through breakfast she sent Johnny to go wake up “Uncle Cas” for his meal. He returned alone, however, rubbing his sleepy eyes, saying “There’s no one else in the house Mom, maybe he went out for a walk?” Dean looked up from his plate of food to lock eyes with Molly, “Cas move on?” Wearily wiping her hand across her eyes, Molly answers, “I suppose so… he did seem to be doing much better.” Dean nodded and locked eyes with Bobby before returning to his food. 

………..

Ganistell was working him harder than ever, it seemed. They had passed the river of blood 15 times today instead of the customary 12. However, he ignored that fact in favor of the one thing keeping him going—his memory reel. Most of them were gone now…he couldn’t name what they were, only that they were gone. But he remembered a few, snatches at a previous life. There was a set of blue eyes with a splotch of hazel that brought him a profound sense of peace in the torment that was his existence…he knew there was a name to go with the eyes, a person behind them, but the only word that came forth was ‘wife’ and he knew that that was almost enough. There was a sound, like a crying babe, that made him smile instead of grimace. And he knew he had a brother and a father, a father who swore and called him an ‘idjit’. The whip digging into his shoulder blade brought him back to hell—“What cha doin Sunny Boy!! Was I being too lax in my punishment?! Lets see if I can keep the beat of ‘Staying Alive’ with my whip on your back while you pull that stone!” Ganistell cackles madly. His blood filled mouth grins cruelly as he leans down to look him in the eyes with his black pupils. “Maybe today I’ll regal you with tales of the exploits of your girl up top! Now, you know sh—” Ganistell’s taunts suddenly cut short as a piercing pig like scream erupts behind him. He turns to see a bright light—like that one from so long ago—killing his torturer. The figure quickly turns towards him and extends what seems to be a hand. “She’s waiting,” a voice echoes through his mind. He quickly grabs onto the hand, willing to go through whatever he must, to get back to those blue eyes.  
“Sam,” A voice says loudly. “Sam! Can you hear me?” He slowly opens his eyes to see Castiel leaning over him. “Cas?” his voice rasps, thirsty from such a lack of water. “Good. Do you remember your life? Do you remember your family?” Castiel’s eyes narrow on Sam’s beaten and dirty face. “Sam!” “…MMmmolly and Johnny…” Sam chokes out suddenly before grabbing onto Castiel’s coat. “Tell me they’re alright, tell me they’re fine.” Castiel grabs onto Sam’s hand and helps him to his feet. “They’re alright Sam. Demons never found them. Your son just turned 13.” Sam lets loose a sob and leans a little heavier into Cas. “Molly’s been waiting for you.” Cas added after a moment of hesitation. “Its time to go home.” Sam suddenly shifts, almost collapsing. “Go home? How could I go home?! I became a monster down there Cas!! A monster, do you understand!! I could never ask them to live with that—with me—with the things I did!” Sam attempts to stand upright, adding, “They’re better off without me…” Castiel suddenly stands upright, letting his stoic composure slip momentarily, bellowing, “Winchester you will go home to your grieving wife and your growing child and you will love them and they will care for you! They have waited long enough for you; if you decide to leave them now, you can never return. You may not be worthy of that woman’s love, but you have it in any case! Be a man, stand up straight and walk down this hill towards the woman who loved you beyond hell.” Castiel points down the rolling hillside towards a house where a school bus is driving by and laundry is waving in the breeze. Shocked, Sam looks back at the angel. “You…you fell in love with her, didn’t you?” Sam attempts to inquire. “Go.” Is the only response he receives before Castiel vanishes. Sam looks back towards the small house and begins walking.

………

Molly waves goodbye to Johnny as he boards the school bus, before going back inside the house to clear the dishes. Dean and Bobby both left to get groceries earlier this morning, so the house was empty. She begins washing the dishes and humming a country song. As she starts to dry the dishes she looks out towards the laundry blowing in the breeze. She pauses, however, when she notices what looks like a man walking along the creek in the back. Bandit whimpered next to her, only to be shushed and distractedly petted. Molly’s comforting whisper gets stuck in her throat, however, once she recognizes the way the man moving towards her house walks. Shocked, she drops the plate she was drying and raises her hand to her mouth the muffle the cry she felt rising. Quickly she runs out the backdoor onto the porch to get a better view. Her hopes get the better of her as she starts crying and begins to run towards the figure, who had stopped moving as soon as she stepped outside. Wearing her old raggedy slippers, Molly hardly notices when she loses one. All of her attention is focused on the man who is hurrying towards her. “Saa-amm!” His name is ripped from her throat in a tearful cry as he runs to hold her. “Oh Sam!!” She frantically grips the sides of his face and kisses him fervently as he holds her tightly and kisses all her tears as they run down her face and through her smiles. “Molly…” he croaks. “My dear, sweet Molly…” Slowly, he bends down to pick her up, her arms wrapped around his neck. “I told you my love, I’ll always come home.”


End file.
